


Fireworks, Firewhiskey, and Finagling

by Gajevyaddict



Series: Hermione/Thorfinn/Antonin triad [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gajevyaddict/pseuds/Gajevyaddict
Summary: New Years Eve in New York, Hermione thought she was escaping into Anonymity what happens when two other people try to do the same. Hermione/Antonin/Thorfinn Sort of kind of sequel to Cocoa, Mistletoe, and ménage à trois. Rated M for a reason. THERE IS A LEMON!





	Fireworks, Firewhiskey, and Finagling

Authors Note: This is the New Years Eve immediately following Cocoa, Misteltoe, and Ménage à Trois. The only reason I'm posting this separately is because this one is strictly rated M. While my Christmas story is a lower rating and I don't want to take away from that. This will also be Hermione/Thorfinn/Antonin and it ends with a lemon. My fancast is still Zach McGowan as Antonin and Alex Skasgard as Thorfinn. As always feel free to picture whomever this is the pair I chose. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy the story. 

 

The days following Christmas had been spent avoiding the Weasleys, Harry, Antonin, and Thorfinn. She didn't regret what she had done. In fact, she had enjoyed her Christmas for the first time since before the war. They'd spent the rest of Christmas eve and then almost all of Christmas day shagging. The answer to her question had been yes. They had shared before, and Circe for being former death eaters they shared remarkably well. Her cheeks flushed just thinking about it. This was why she had decided to go to New York for New Years Eve. She'd taken off work and got an international portkey. She arrived at the Wizarding equivalent of the Hilton on the 29th. She was going to enjoy her days away from London exploring. She'd already seen several shows on Broadway, saw a concert symphony, and even done a little shopping on fifth avenue.

Now that it was actually New Years Eve she was debating whether to spend it with the muggles in their celebration, or to join the other witches and wizards in the rooftop masque ball. She had finally decided that firewhiskey sounded better than being surrounded by thousands, so she headed up to the roof. She was wearing a purple acromantula silk gown that had opal dust magically stuck to it. The gown shimmered a different color each time she turned, or the lighting changed. She might be by herself but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get a New Years kiss, after all here in America she was just another witch. She was going to enjoy tonight and if that meant kissing a stranger so be it. She was rather fond of the idea of anonymity. Her mask was only a kitten eye mask, she didn't have to work hard to conceal her identity here.  
As she opened the door to the roof she was surrounded by music and the sounds of a party. She smiled, and her brown eyes flashed with joy. She hadn't been to a party in a while. She hated how she was fawned over every time she went to one. She headed directly for the dance floor. Once there a staff member handed her a dance card. It automatically filled out with the names of anyone she danced with, but the names wouldn't show up until after the unmasking. It was an old custom but one she didn't mind. As she stepped on the dance floor a tall man in black suit robes approached her. His eyes shined behind his full mask and she found herself mesmerized by his gaze. "Might I have this dance little one?" Normally she would have been infuriated by what he called her, but he was over a foot and a half taller than her, not to mention the way his dark voice drawled it out made her knickers damp.

She smiled up at him, "I would love too." She wasn't sure why she so immediately felt at ease with him, or why he seemed somewhat familiar but honestly, she didn't care. He was handsome, he had asked her to dance, and his voice was absolutely sinful. As she let him lead her further onto the dance floor she looked up at him from under her lashes. He really was quite handsome. He had black hair that hung just at chin length, it looked so silky she wanted to run her hands through it. His brown eyes were so dark they almost matched his pupils, they looked endless like she could fall into them and drown. His shoulders were broad, and his chest muscles rippled as he moved with her. He smiled down at her, "Do I meet your approval little love?"  
Her cheeks flushed pink, she had thought she was being covert. "You are quite handsome. I doubt you would need my approval. You seem the type to be able to have any witch here you wanted. Your voice is like a drug. Your muscles are well defined. Perhaps if you haven't found someone else before midnight, you might come find me?" She smiled coquettishly it wasn't something she would generally do but screw inhibitions tonight. She only had two more nights before she had to go back to London. She was going to enjoy anonymity and freedom while it lasted.

Just as he went to reply to her another wizard stepped up to them. This one was also wearing a full-face mask but his blonde hair and bright blue eyes seemed to be the complete opposite of the man she was dancing with now. His hair hung about half way down his back, his shoulders were so broad it looked like she could fit twice in their width. His blue eyes shown with fire and passion if she stared to long she felt like she would be consumed. His voice was like fire over her body, "May I cut in and have this next dance?" The dark man she was dancing with acquiesced by giving her hand over to the blonde. "Please be my guest." For some reason she wasn't sure of the two wizards seemed to share a look. Maybe it was just a male thing. Before she could think too much on it the blonde had her in his arms and was lifting her up into a spin. She giggled in delight.

After a couple more dances she finally shrugged off yet another new dance partner. She had chosen this party for firewhiskey and firewhiskey she would have. She made her way off the dance floor and over to the bar. After achieving her drink she leaned back against the counter sipping. She couldn't figure out why the first two dancers had seemed so familiar. No one knew exactly where she was the only one who even knew she was in America was Harry and he didn't know what state. She had even filed for a portkey to Canada and then apparated the rest of the way. She wanted to be anonymous tonight and had taken great lengths to do so. She shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts. Dwelling on the impossible would dampen her spirits. Shooting down the rest of her firewhiskey she ordered another and headed towards the railing.  
She looked out over the railing watching the people down below. With a strong muggle repelling charm on the building no one even looked up. It was easy to fall into her old habit of people watching, which is why she supposed she was so startled when the blonde wizard from earlier tapped her on her shoulder. She looked back at him slowly and realized he was holding out another drink to her. She had finished hers a second just before he came up. She took it with ease. "Thank you Mister…" She trailed off suddenly realizing she had no idea what his name was. He wouldn't show up on her name card for another half hour. They were set to do the unmasking right before midnight so that anyone who had gotten along could pair up before the countdown.

"Call me Thor for now kitten. I've been told I look like a Viking." He smiled down at her. "I had a wonderful time dancing with you earlier and just couldn't help but come over here when I saw you all alone. I wondered perhaps if you wouldn't mind some company?" She acted like she was thinking on it when in all reality he was more than welcome to join her with as handsome as he was. "Hmm, I don't think I would have a problem spending time with a handsome wizard. Especially not one sweet enough to buy me a drink." She grinned up at him making his breath catch in his throat.

It was in that instance that the darker wizard from earlier also walked up, "Might I join you two? The crowd on the dance floor seems to have lost its appeal what with the loveliest witch here tonight not being on it. Seriously little love, your beauty out shines all of those here, yet you are over here by the railing letting this big lug monopolize your time. It's a bit unfair." His dark eyes twinkled with mirth. "Thor you know its rude to keep such a beauty to yourself, and here I thought you'd just relearned how to share." He chuckled then, the darkness of the sound going straight to her knickers. Merlin help her he was sexy.

"Oh come on Toni, its not my fault you got caught up by a bunch of witches. I certainly didn't send them your way." The blonde wizard smiled at his long-time friend. He knew he hated being called Toni but he couldn't really call him anything else without giving away their real identities. Running into Hermione had been an accident. They'd both come over here to get away from the prejudices of England. They'd left the day after Christmas. It might not have been intentional but the fact that they had met up with her wasn't about to be let to go to waste. They were going to have her again by midnight. The two of them did know how to share when it came to her. They weren't hiding their identities per say but they weren't going to be obvious about it either. The fact that they'd employed a mild notice-me-not charm so she didn't recognize them was only for surprise. They'd remove it before midnight.

She looked between the two wizards, "So you do know each other, I thought it looked like there was some kind of understanding when I was passed between you earlier tonight. Not that I'm complaining. You two were the best dance partners by far. So how does it work? Do you scout for each other like wingmen or do you share once you find a witch you both agree on?" She was very careful to keep her tone soft. She didn't want them to think she was accusing them or anything. She was honestly just curious. She really was amenable to either idea though after having done what she did on Christmas eve she was rather hoping for the latter.

The darker wizard answered first, "A bit of both really, the only time we really share is if we think the witch is strong enough to handle both of us. While we might come off the perfect gentlemen, which of course we are, things in the bedroom can be a bit more 'feisty' shall we say." He smirked at the way her eyes lit up at the thought of having them both. Oh yes, he remembered how she liked it as rough as they did, he also remembered she gave as good as she got. Some of the marks on his back still hadn't healed from her nails. The kitten mask was a good choice for her because she certainly did have claws.

"Which category do I fall into? Though I suppose since you are both over here you must think I'm able to 'handle both of you' as you put it. I assure you I can. But since I don't really know either of your names since I'm assuming Toni is as much of a nickname as Thor is, you can both call me Mina at least until our names are revealed on each other's cards in," she cast a tempus, "fifteen minutes."

The darker hair wizard smirked at her, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." She looked up at him in minor surprise. Shakespeare having been a squib most wizards and witches knew absolutely nothing about him, let alone well enough to be able to quote him. Words of poetry weren't often spoken in the wizarding community. It was seen as pointless. After all, when you could seduce with power why would you need words? Not that she agreed with that sentiment which was why she was both surprised and impressed.

"Shakespeare? I'm surprised, over in London hardly anyone knows who he is. He was a squib, and over there at least, for the longest time was something of a sin. Not that I feel that way of course. I was named by the bard so to speak." She smiled up at him, then turned to the blonde. "What of you? You don't look like the poetic type, but you also seem to be well spoken. Maybe I'll be surprised again this night."

"I'm afraid not kitten, I may be well spoken, but poetry has never been my forte. Though I suppose with beauty like yours it makes it easier. The fire in your eyes speaks of passion and spice but also kindness. The wildness of your curls speaks of an untamable nature. The exquisiteness of your curves speaks of strength but also softness. You remind me of the saying 'sugar and spice.' I don't think a single thing about you is typical little cat. I think you are a well-controlled wildfire destroying things only enough to make way for new life. I'd be more than willing to bet that underneath everything you have claws that you are more than willing to use if the need arises. I'd love to kiss you and find out but I think I'll wait until our names show up on your card." He looked smug for a minute before looking back down at her. "Which should be any second now."

She looked down at her card in anticipation. When their names showed up on it she gasped in surprise. "Antonin, Thorfinn? Are you two stalking me now? Wait you couldn't be literally NO ONE knew I was here. Why are you here, what are you doing in New York. Did you know it was…" She was cut off with Thorfinn's lips crashing against hers. He tasted like firewhiskey and she was quickly lost to the kiss. Her body pressed against his needily. She whined into his mouth and he swallowed the sound. Antonin stepped up behind her pressing against her back.

"Dorogaya, I assure you this was merely a coincidence. Yes, we recognized you," he cut off placing kisses along her neck and shoulders. "The chance to have you again was just to intoxicating for both of us. We are addicted love, can you blame us?" He continued to kiss along her neck nipping gently forcing a moan out of her throat. His hands reached around her and started to explore. One going up to play with her breasts the other sliding low over her belly to cup her. He groaned against her throat. "Love please, if you say we can't have you I think I'll go mad."

Thorfinn broke away from her mouth, "What'll it be kitten? Will you let us share you again? I know you can feel how much we want you." He ground his rock hard cock against her for further proof. "Please kitten don't deny me now. Your flames of passion still suck me in. I need you almost as much as I need to breathe." He lifted her up and held her against him her dress sliding up her thighs. She rolled her hips against him. "Yes, Thorfinn, merlin yes. Antonin please, stop teasing."

As the first firework exploded in the sky Antonin growled against her throat and bit her hard, Thorfinn's lips again crashed against hers his tongue immediately diving into her mouth to taste her again. With her dress against her thighs Antonin put his hand inside her knickers and started stroking. "Oh Dorogaya. Feel. How. Wet. You. Are." Each word was punctuated with more kisses and a thrust of his fingers inside her. Thorfinn groaned into her mouth at Antonin's words and moved one hand to the front of her so he could feel as well. Antonin pulled out one of his fingers as Thorfinn quickly replaced the space with one of his. They speared into her together as they continued kissing her. With the two of them working together she was reaching the peak of the hill rather quickly. As she reached the peak of the mountain, Thorfinn finally released her mouth to bite into her other shoulder. She buried her head against his chest and cried out loudly. She spasmed over their fingers squeezing them with a whine of completion.

Antonin whispered in her ear, "Circe you are so beautiful when you climax Krasotka. So beautiful. As much as I would love to continue right here on the roof, the fireworks won't last long. Let us take you back to your room and continue." All she could do was nod and direct them to the stairs. Thorfinn continued carrying her. As they reached her suite she used her wand to open the door. As soon as all three were inside she waved her wand again and the door shut with silencing wards placed over it. Thorfinn practically dropped her on the bed. With a quick flick of his own wand all three of them were instantly naked.

Both men quickly joined her on the bed. One on either side of her. Antonin in the front and Thorfinn in the back this time. As they pressed into her she sighed in contentment. The way they all fit together was literally perfection. She tipped her head up to kiss Antonin. Kissing him was so much different than kissing Thorfinn. Thorfinn was fire and passion, Antonin was safety and serenity. Both were equally addicting. As she continued to kiss Antonin, Thorfinn pressed closer to her running his fingers all over her body. His finger tips were light and torturous until he reached her breasts. He pinched her nipples hard and she gasped against Antonin's mouth. Her nails digging into his shoulders as her back arched giving Thorfinn more room to work with. He didn't hesitate in using it to his advantage, he pulled Antonin's hair gently and moved him down her body to one of her breasts. Antonin obviously taking the hint took her nipple into his mouth and lathed it with his tongue, alternating between flicking it, licking it, and nipping it. Hermione moaned loudly. "Oh gods, you two will be the death of me."

She heard rather than saw Thorfinn's smirk. "Oh kitten, we won't kill you, but the pleasure we are going to put you through might make you pass out." He moved out from behind her and twisted her slightly, so she was on her back. Antonin quickly covered her breast again with his mouth moving his other hand up to play with the other one. He twisted and pulled at the nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure. Thorfinn had slid his way down her body and was now pushing her thighs apart. Without so much as a warning his face was between them licking and lapping at her clit. Incoherent mumbling escaped her mouth. "Gods kitten you taste so good." He was practically moaning the words into her. She ground her hips against his face as she started getting closer again. She moaned again as he chuckled against her sending vibrations directly through her. "Easy kitten, you just let us take care of you."

Her hands reached out, one burrowing in his golden locks the other reaching Antonin's cock. She grasped him and started stroking. Antonin groaned against her breast. "Dorogaya, let us take our time with you. We want to enjoy you. We have all night and all day tomorrow. There is no need to rush." He grasped her hand lightly and pulled it up to his chest instead. "Remember milen'kiy while you are still young, and verile, I am quite a bit older than you. My cool down time is quite a bit longer than either yours or Thorfinn's and I have no wish to sit out while you two enjoy yourselves." She nodded her understanding and instead slid her hand up into his hair and yanked him up to meet her lips in a fiery kiss, as Thorfinn's tongue tipped her over the edge again. She cried out against Antonin's mouth as she came undone.

She whimpered as Thorfinn immediately started flicking her overly sensitive clit and squirmed against him trying to get him to stop. "Th..Thor…Thorfinn…ungg" She cried out, "You're torturing me!" He chuckled against her thigh nipping it with his teeth. "Oh kitten, if this is torture you sure sound like you are enjoying it." Antonin laughed at that and she half heartedly glared at both of them. There was no real fire in the glare which only made the two laugh harder. Irritated she pulled Thorfinn's hair hard yanking him up to her and biting into his shoulder. His laughter instantly ceased as a groan escaped his lips. "Kitten you are playing with fire."

She smirked against his skin, "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm already burning isn't it?" She turned her face and nipped his neck going up to the sensitive spot right behind his earlobe and plunging her tongue over it. His moan was music to her ears as she then raked her nails over Antonin's chest determined not to leave him out. Antonin's groans quickly joined Thorfinn's. "On your back viking." She grinned as she shifted and rolled on top of him. "I want you inside me now." His groans became louder as she slid down onto his cock. She whimpered softly as she let it fill her slowly edging her way down onto it. When she was finally seated against him she leaned over and wrapped her lips around Antonin's. "Mm. Antonin you taste just as good as I remember," She hummed against him sending the vibrations along his cock. As she rolled her hips against Thorfinn she started bobbing her head over Antonin. She bounced on Thorfinn dragging herself to another climax, the spasming of her pussy drawing Thorfinn's from him and he came with a roar, leaning up and biting into her shoulder. As her pussy continued milking Thorfinn she started moving faster over Antonin sucking harder. He quickly followed the other two as he came down her throat.  
She collapsed against Thorfinn and smiled tiredly. "Happy New Years Antonin, Thorfinn."

"Happy New Years kitten." "Happy New Years Dorogaya. Give me a bit and we can go again." She smiled at that. These two men really were going to be the death of her, but at least she would die happy.


End file.
